El Informe Del Forense
by Aya K
Summary: [OneShot][SongFic][DracHermi]Una mujer violada,un hombre confesando su delito y unos amigos destrozados y sufriendo por su perdida.


**N. de la autora: **me ha dao la vena creativa y cada vez que escuchaba esta maldita canción se venia a la mente una idea que no dejaba de perseguirme y claro a mi cuando me persigue una idea no para hasta que hago algo con ella. Así que de la canción del mismo nombre que es de Melendi, por si a alguien le interesa, ha salido esto. Si pudieseis oírla mientras, antes o después de leer esto ayudaría mucho, os lo aseguro.

**Dedicado a:** mentiría si dijese que no me inspire en ella. Para ti Luni, aunque no quiero que te lo tomes al pie de la letra eh!!!.

Espero que os guste:

**EL INFORME DEL FORENSE**

**BY AYA K**

_Ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas_

_Pero mas lucho aquel cafre, pa abrirle las piernas_

Ella forcejeo con el, no iba a permitir que la violase por muy Slytherin que fuese. Si tanto pensaba que era una sangre sucia, porque la había cogido en aquel pasillo mientras hacia su ronda e intentaba violarla.

Pero lo había logrado.

Sintió como se desgarraba en aquel mismo instante, sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones, no podía pensar con claridad, simplemente oía la respiración del rubio sobre ella, no podía más.

_Ella creyó que nada era cierto_

_Que todo era un engaño, que aquello era un infierno._

No podía estar sucediendo esto, no podía, simplemente se negaba a creerlo. Tantos años sufriendo sus insultos y ahora estaba sobre ella violándola, desgarrándola por dentro, rompiendo su alma en añicos.

_Y aquel hombre el diablo, vestido de sufrimiento_

_Empapado en descaro, cómplice del silencio._

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería encontrarse con su torturador. La mataría, lo sabia. Nadie la volvería a ver. Aun así seria valiente una ultima vez era una Gryffindor después de todo.

Hermione abrió los ojos desde el ovillo que se había echo en el suelo y miro con sus grandes ojos castaños a la cara de su violador, Draco Malfoy. Este la miraba como presa del pánico, del disgusto y de la culpa.

Aun así la levanto y la arrastro por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

_La enterraron en vida, en aquel puto antro_

_Y lavo sus heridas, en su propio llanto._

Malfoy la llevo al exterior del castillo y al condujo por el Bosque Prohibido. Ella ya no sabia que pensar, posiblemente la mataría en el bosque para que alguna criatura se comiera su cadáver.

El la obligo a meterse en un ataúd que había conjurado y lo calvo mágicamente. Después la enterró en un claro bajo la luna creciente. Malfoy miro una vez mas lo que había echo y se maldijo interiormente, después se alejo de allí dejando a Hermione en su última morada.

Hermione se sentía asfixiada, no le tenía miedo a los sitios cerrados pero sabia que ahora no podría salir de allí, sus ojos se nublaron y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Desistió de gritar nadie la oiría, estaba muy lejos del castillo y su varita se la había quitado aquella maldita serpiente.

No había nada más. Negra oscuridad era lo que el esperaba, no tardaría en quedarse sin aire. Solo le esperaba al muerte, ahora sus lagrimas eran por los que la querían y ella quería: su familia, los Weasley, Harry..........

El aire se acababa y pro ultimo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Malfoy recibiera su merecido, que no se librara de sus actos, que le castigaran por ello.

Exhalo su último aliento y dejo de respirar, de pensar, de vivir. Bajo toda la tierra que tenía encima.

_El informe del forense dice que no hay violación _

_Que no hay prueba de que aquel hombre se bajara el pantalón_

_Y el secreto de sumario ya cerró la investigación_

_Porque encontraron pinchazos, en el brazo_

_Y el caballo la mato......_

**3######################3333333##################################3**

Aun no se lo creía, allí estaba frente a la tumba de la que había sido su mejor amiga. Si hubiese muerto luchando por su causa en la guerra contra Voldemort o por otra razón lo habría entendido, pero había muerto por culpa de algún desalmado que la había violado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas escapando de sus ojos verdes.

Tarde la habían encontrado, una semana después de que muriese según les dijeron luego. Fue Lupin quien la encontró cuando se transformo en lobo y vagando por el bosque la olfateo. Al día siguiente la desenterraron.

El había visto su cadáver cuando la desenterraron, sus ojos abiertos de par en par aterrorizados, en su boca una mueca de terror y las lagrimas ahora resecas en sus mejillas. Su ropa echa jirones, sus piernas con heridas y su piel blanca como la muerte. Al muerte que se había llevado a su amiga a la oscuridad.

_El confeso que lo había hecho _

_Y basaba su triste defensa_

_En que estaba muy puesto._

Como se había atrevido aquella maldita serpiente a hacerle eso a su amiga. Cuando lo confeso todo a Dumbledore no pudo reprimir su ira si Ron no le hubiese sujetado y Lupin le hubiese quitado al varita, el habría matado en aquel mismo momento.

Y todavía tenía el descaro de decir que le había llevado la locura. Loco se iba a volver el si no terminaba en Azkaban. La vida de Hermione....se la llevo solo para poder hacerla sufrir.

_Vera señor juez no hubo ensañamiento_

_La mate en el momento, en que desgarraba._

Y para colmo intento defenderse. Cuando Dumbledore le pidió que le relatara lo que había sucedido creyó que la locura le vencería. Y esa vez nadie protegería a Malfoy de su ira.

_Su piel con mis dedos, su alma con mis miedos_

_Si en al misma luna se oían sus lamentos._

Las caras se iban contorsionando a medida que relataba lo sucedido. Los padres de Hermione que habían ido por expreso deseo de Dumbledore no podían creer lo que aquel desalmado le había hecho a su hija. La señora Granger había empezado a llorar en cuanto había empezado la historia y el señor Granger guardaba a duras penas sus instintos de matar a aquel rubio de ojos grises que le había quitado a su pequeña.

_Yo no pude hacer nada, si ella lo iba pidiendo_

_Y si en algo me ayuda, diré que lo siento._

Harry no había aguantado más al oír que ella se lo iba buscando y menos cuando oyó como pedía disculpas. Se levanto y fue hacia el, pero una pelirroja se le adelanto. Ginny Weasley le había dado una bofetada a Malfoy en cuanto oyó sus últimas palabras.

Le había arrebatado a una amiga y el decía que lo iba pidiendo. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos azules pero aun así su mirada era de profundo odio, mirada que provoco un escalofrió a Malfoy.

Pero ya nada podían hacer, Hermione estaba muerta.

_El informe del forense dice que no hay violación _

_Que no hay prueba de que aquel hombre se bajara el pantalón_

_Y el secreto de sumario ya cerró la investigación_

_Porque encontraron pinchazos, en el brazo_

_Y el caballo la mato......_

Y allí estaba el, frente a la tumba de su mejor amiga en un cementerio muggle como habían querido sus padres. Al final aun esperaban que se hiciera justicia y eso que ella había muerto hacia dos largos años.

Con el tiempo sus heridas habían mejorado pero nunca habían sanado del todo, por eso Ginny, Ron y el iban todos los años a ver la tumba de su amiga. Siempre le llevaban un ramo de rosas blancas, símbolo de la inocencia que desprendían sus ojos castaños, inocencia que tanto les gustaba.

Pero aquel año no había solo rosas blancas, había una roja en medio del ramo, recordando su dolor y la sangre que ella había derramado en su dolor.

_Y el caballo la mato, el caballo la mato.........._

_Y el caballo la mato, el caballo la mato.........._

El sol ya se ponía cuando dejaron atrás la tumba de Hermione con el ramo de rosas encima.

Habían echo una promesa..... no descansarían hasta que su violador estuviese en Azkaban de por vida.

Y su sangre sellaba esa promesa.

**FIN**

**N de la Autora:** vale hasta aquí hemos llegado. Un poco triste no lo niego, pero la canción era a lo que inspiraba. Espero que os haya gustado aunque se a triste y me haya cargado a Hermi, sorry.

Si os ha gustado me encantaría que me lo dijerais en un review. Me encantan y acepto cualquier cosa excepto los virus eh!! Q son malos pa la salud .

Bss

**AYA K**


End file.
